


【亚永】棠棣绽灵07

by TinyGJ



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyGJ/pseuds/TinyGJ
Relationships: Yasuo & Yone (League of Legends)
Kudos: 11





	【亚永】棠棣绽灵07

-<亚永>棠棣绽灵07-  
  
  
于是永恩骑跨在亚索的身上，低头吻了他，这个吻依然是生涩的，但是他已经尽力尝试了。  
亚索小心翼翼地回吻着，将舌头探入哥哥羞涩的口腔中，探索着摩挲着永恩倏然收了回去的舌尖。  
啧啧水声轻微地响起，永恩的鼻息就近在咫尺，鼻尖蹭过了亚索的鼻尖。  
兄弟二人没有说什么话，但这一刻永恩仿佛能明白亚索欣悦而不知所措的感情，右手犹豫了一下，向下拉开了亚索的衣襟。  
  
亚索身上有许多伤疤，永恩不认识的伤疤。  
此刻永恩珍惜地抚触着手下这具健壮的躯体，低头轻吻着这些伤痕，想象着自己久别重逢的兄弟曾经多少次死里逃生。  
亚索发出喘息声，低声地催促哥哥：“快点，永恩，或者让我来好么？”  
永恩看了一眼一贯缺乏耐心的弟弟，这次却没有训斥他，而是继续向下亲吻，直到发觉亚索的硬物已经笔直挺立，涨红了脑袋几乎要往永恩脸上戳。  
“你……”永恩吃惊地握住它，不太习惯地用手指搓动着头部，然后犹豫着继续自己的动作，伸出舌尖舔了两下。  
“呼……”亚索的喉结不住滚动，光是看到这一幕他浑身上下的血管几乎要爆裂了，他对漫长的前戏没有多少耐心，可是这次实在舍不得打断哥哥的主动。  
  
永恩已经不敢继续看亚索的眼神，撇过头撸动着手下亚索的硬物，一边微微挺起了身子，将自己的衣物褪下后，学着将手指探入双臀间那个隐秘的入口。  
“嗯……”  
永恩蹙起眉，自己试着扩张的感觉十分奇怪，他不知道做到什么程度才算合适，只能尽量将两根手指没入一半，试着指尖分开扩张内壁，随后因为紧紧皱着眉头低喘了一声：“哈啊……哈……”  
战士结实的大腿内侧在微微发颤，低垂着的性器随着主人自发的刺激而略微抬起头，修长笔直的手指正在进出着羞涩的窄穴。  
——永恩已经尽力了，他最后试着扶起亚索筋肉虬张的硬物，对准自己的穴口，却有些不得其门而入。  
亚索亢奋得快要爆炸，手掌扶着永恩的腰侧，声音极度沙哑地说：“你会弄伤自己的，哥哥。”  
永恩猝不及防地低喘了一声，咬牙训斥他：“不要这样叫我。”  
在这个时候听见亚索叫这样的称呼，令背德感几乎化为电流，从脊椎尾部上窜，烧得他理智摇摇欲坠的同时，眼角几乎带起了羞耻的红晕。  
  
被禁忌感冲昏了头，永恩就要往下坐，让亚索的硬物探入了一个头的同时，自己已经因为疼痛而紧绷起了浑身的肌肉，双腿几乎失去力道地跪在亚索腰腹两侧。  
“唔……”亚索双眼几乎充斥着欲望的血色，他正在拼命克制着挺腰向上，狠狠贯穿永恩的冲动——他真的不想弄伤永恩，但是现今这样的情况，他胸中升腾而起的暴虐欲望几乎按捺不住了。  
——让哥哥更疼一点也没关系的。在哥哥身上留下属于自己的痕迹，伤疤，让他牢牢记住从自己这里得到的痛苦与欢愉……  
亚索的喉咙深处发出低吟，死死捏住永恩的腰部，令他慢慢地坐了下来。  
“——呃啊！！”永恩仰头发出急促的叫声，唾液顺着紧绷的喉结流淌下来，低落在身下亚索赤裸的胸膛上。疼痛让他大腿内部肌肉抽搐，完全失去了力道地跨坐在亚索身上，浑身的重量都好像落在了那根粗长的刑具上，内壁几乎能感受到亚索正在激烈搏动的血管与青筋。  
他们正在紧密结合，不分彼此。  
亚索伸手粗暴地撸动着永恩基本完全勃起的硬物，一边腰部挺起，用轻微的幅度在永恩内部挺弄，并发出毫不掩饰的畅快喘息声。  
狂风暴雨般的快感席卷了全身，永恩弓起背在亚索身上起伏，起初差点软倒在亚索胸前，但很快双手支撑着自己的身子，随着又急又快的律动节奏而摇晃。  
这个姿势让彼此连接处发出响亮的水声，激得永恩手指用力得泛白，徒劳地想要抬高身子逃过下一轮激烈的抽插。  
但这反而令亚索的下一次挺腰更加迅猛，几乎完全拔出然后一插到底，猛烈的快感好像闪电般击打上后穴内的软肉——  
“啊——哈啊！啊！不……”永恩浑身过电般紧绷起来，无法再克制自己压抑的呻吟声，“慢、慢点……亚索，不……呃啊！啊……啊！”  
亚索扣住他不断战栗的腰部，硬物凶狠地完全没入，然后又齐根抽出，再次狠狠地顶上他的敏感点，残忍地劈开层层媚肉，享受着里面难以承受时的剧烈痉挛。  
“呃……啊！啊啊！”  
很快灭顶般的快感将永恩卷入了漩涡，他射得很快，硬物被掌控在亚索手心里，故意将白色浊液喷得到处都是。  
就算在剧烈高潮当中亚索也没有停下，顺应着自己残忍的欲望，翻身而起将上面的哥哥压回身下。  
而永恩在猛烈白光中又被他抽插得浑身紧绷，几乎挣扎着想要逃离，却只能感受到亚索有一次狠狠地插了进来，硕大灼热的性器在自己体内横冲直撞，恶意地顶弄不堪一击的快感腺体。  
“啊……呜啊……啊！！”永恩几乎发出了抽泣般的呻吟声，在间不容发的高潮当又一次抵达了更高的顶峰，已经发泄出来的前端被迫地再次渗出半透明的液体，每当亚索顶进来时就又再次泄出一些，简直好像被迫进行着连绵不断的高潮。  
他绝望地死死扣住了兄弟的脊背，在那上面留下道道抓痕，生理性的泪水溢满了眼眶，脚趾紧紧蜷起又松开，被过多的快感逼迫得欲生欲死，沙哑地求饶道：“慢点……亚索，啊！我不行了……”  
亚索低头胡乱地吻他，近乎咬牙切齿地咬住他的耳垂，恶狠狠地说：“唔……是你先撩拨我的，哥哥，我真想把你干死在这里。”  
然而永恩瞳仁剧烈收缩，亚索的话语在他耳中变得一片迷蒙，他再次被操上了甘美的高潮，剧烈痉挛的穴肉完全包裹着自己的兄弟。  
亚索顶着巨大的阻力与头皮发麻的快感，挺入到甬道的深处，仍然不知满足地挺动了几次，这才得寸进尺地将精液射在了里面。  
永恩几乎真的要死过去，挺拔的身形因过量的快感而弓起，浑身上下都被液体湿透了，自己都说不清究竟是否再次高潮，亦或者是被迫高潮了多少次，只是肌肉微微抽搐着在亚索的怀里喘息，平复着灭顶般的快感余韵。  
  
亚索首先平静了一点，亲吻着哥哥布满汗水与泪水的脸颊、额头、喉结，低声说：“对不起，哥哥，我没忍住。……你还好吗？”  
这时候他又成了满怀关爱的好弟弟了，永恩实在没力气推开，只是喘息着说：“出去。”  
亚索恋恋不舍地退出了他的身体，看着永恩因为再度的刺激而绷直了肌肉，那泛红的穴口中流淌出了浑浊的液体，永恩整个身体都被他搞得一塌糊涂，泛着色情的红色。  
亚索几乎是立刻又硬了起来，但不想惹脸皮薄的哥哥生气，就将自己的脸埋入兄长的肩窝，说：“我抱你去清理一下。”  
永恩一巴掌拍在弟弟额头：“走开！我没那么柔弱。”  
“哦。”亚索委屈地起身放开了永恩，看了看他，又忍不住在他丰润的双唇上啄了一下，而这一次永恩没有拒绝。  
  
-TBC-


End file.
